


Here Have A Kid

by firemoonlily



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst?, BSAA Jake Muller, Emotional, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death implied, Not the kid dont worry, Post RE 6, Yes he joined just to piss on Wesker's legacy, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firemoonlily/pseuds/firemoonlily
Summary: Jake was both grateful to be indispensable (good job security) and dismayed that he couldn’t do more to prevent that portion of his job description. Especially when it brought him to once idyllic small cities, and he got assigned far too quiet residential areas. Jake had cleared his way through three different neighborhoods, and once he finished this one, he could scrub down, decontaminate, and get on a flight home. Jake missed his boyfriend, missed his dog, wanted to curl up on the couch with Jamie and Diablo until this place was just another nightmare to haunt him.ORJake Muller is tasked with looking for survivors in late stage zombie outbreaks. He finds some. Even saves some! Jake's pretty sure he should ask his boyfriend to buy a crib before he gets back from his mission.
Relationships: Jake Muller/Original Character(s), Jake Muller/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Here Have A Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Based heavily on hc that friends and I passed around! Jamie is Leon's son and Jake's boyfriend, a sweetheart, and the OC of one of those friends! Diablo is their dog, a doberman who was found in an Umbrella lab, brought back to BSAA, and had an experimental treatment administered when she mutated into a Cerberus not long after her arrival. Jake treated her during the test period, since he's immune, fell in love, and when the treatment was successful in reviving/curing Diablo and she was deemed no longer a carrier or a threat, he took her home. He tried to name her Rover. Thankfully Jamie is much better at names than Jake, and chose Diablo.

When it came to high risk evacuations, Jake was both the best option and the last option. He only ever was sent in when an outbreak had reached it’s last stages, where there were few survivors remaining, and the undead victims had reached a peak in aggression that put those even in hazmat suits in danger. Since Jake couldn’t give two shits if he got bit, he. Well, went into the fray, without giving two shits if he got bit.

Jake was both grateful to be indispensable (good job security) and dismayed that he couldn’t do more to prevent that portion of his job description. Especially when it brought him to once idyllic small cities, and he got assigned far too quiet residential areas. Jake had cleared his way through three different neighborhoods, and once he finished this one, he could scrub down, decontaminate, and get on a flight  _ home. _ Jake missed his boyfriend, missed his dog, wanted to curl up on the couch with Jamie and Diablo until this place was just another nightmare to haunt him.

He’d managed to get five people out of this hellhole, and came too late for at least three more when he finally reached the last undestroyed house. The windows were poorly boarded up, bits of slats covering them to try and hold intruders at bay. They weren’t broken though, and Jake thought he saw movement inside, stable movement. “Hello? Hello! BSAA! I’m part of an evacuation team.” Jake rushed to the window, and was greeted by a man not much his elder gripping at the boards from the inside.

“Thank God! Let me- I’m gonna unblock this door, so you can come in. I need help!” That was an understatement, but neither of them commented on it, as Jake listened for grunts and the scrape of a...couch? Probably. Sounded like one.

Jake stepped into the house once the door was cracked and examined his newest survivor, who’d already rushed to the other side of the room. “Shit. Uh. I don’t think I can help you.”

The man’s hand hovered over his right, mangled, downright rotten arm with a grimace, his eyes already fever glazed. “I don’t need help for me at least. I know I’m not leaving here, but look, I need you to get my daughter. I’m scared that if I try to carry her out, I might-” He choked on a sob and closed his eyes to try and get his breathing under control again, as much as he could with the rattling in his chest.

“Okay, okay. Where is she? A house down the street or something? Is she hurt?” Jake absolutely could not handle an emotional person right now, no siree, not even on a good day. Emotions were not his forte.

“Marigold is right there, in that room. Come on, if we’re quiet she won’t wake up.” They shoved the couch back in front of the door to avoid unpleasant surprises, and Jake felt the dread grow in his gut as he passed family pictures of the man and a bright smiled woman, then the man and a pale, weak smiled woman with a tiny bundle in her arms, and finally, the same man, somehow more tired than even the one in front of Jake, alone with a larger bundle in his arms. Jake never got a chance to pray that those were old pictures, because the man held a finger up to his lips and ushered Jake into a nursery room, and Jake found himself staring at a baby. 

“Shit...how old is she? Less than a year?” He whispered, in awe at how fucking  _ tiny _ this kid was. Christ, if she didn’t get taken out of here, Marigold would have no hope of surviving this mess.

“Yeah. Four months. Camellia was a doctor. Caught something while she was pregnant, right towards the end. Made it two months. It’s been two months of just me and Mari, and then-” The man took a shuddery, mucoidanal breath and closed his eyes. Jake couldn’t tell if it was physical or emotional pain, because he had to be in both. “Come on, let me get you the baby sling, so you can keep your hands free.”

Jake grimaced at the contraption shown to him, but dutifully took it anyway, swearing lightly as he struggled to put it on. “Is this right? And the kid will go in...here? How do I put her in? How do I hold her?” He couldn’t panic. He was a fucking soldier, mercenary since 13, he would not panic over suddenly being a baby’s only hope of survival when he has not a single clue how to care for one.

The man put a hand on Jake’s shoulder and squeezed lightly. “Breathe. You just need to carry Marigold long enough to get her out of here, right? You’ll have two diapers and one feeding to worry about, top.” Jake nodded tightly, but he kept sneaking glances at the crib while Marigold’s father explained how to change a diaper (‘cover the front, but you’ll probably get peed on’), how to make a bottle and feed her (‘if its hot on your wrist it’s too hot, and when she does burp she’ll probably spit up on you’), and how to hold her properly (‘make sure to support her neck and head, its not strong enough yet, and she likes listening to heart beats’). 

The diaper bag was stuffed to the brim, and Jake felt stupid wearing the sling, but he was finally just about ready ten minutes later. But looking at the pictures, Jake knew something was still missing. “What were your names? You said her mom was...Camelia?” He carefully picked up the bright family photo he’d looked at earlier in the hallway, and wrapped it in one of the blankets before tucking it in her bag.

“Yeah, Camelia. Family tradition of flower names. I’m Harris Vale. I’d shake hands, but...” Harris gestured at his necrotic arm with the good one. Jake snorted as he tucked the next thing into the bag; Marigold’s birth certificate. Oh. That would have answered his question. Still, felt better to hear from Harris himself.

Seemed like their time was up though. Marigold started to whimper in her crib, and both men scrambled to her bedside. “Oh hey, sweetie, shhhh, it’s okay, Daddy’s here. Marigold, this is, this is daddy’s friend, uh-” “Jake” “-Jake, he’s gonna get you out of here, okay? I won’t- I can’t follow you. I’m really sick. He’ll make sure you don’t get sick like me.”

Jake was pretty sure someone was crushing his heart. Harris was a good man, that much he could tell, and if he kept this up Jake was gonna get weepy too. He wasn’t willing to find out how much more he could handle before that point, so Jake carefully scooped up the wiggly kid, and attempted to place her gently in the carrier on his chest. “There you go kidlet. Can you hear my heartbeat? I bet it’s really loud to you right now.”

The baby sniffled and hiccuped against Jake’s chest, only settling down after he started lightly bouncing and brushing her hair gently. Jake already knew that he was gonna be weak to this kid during their short little jaunt together. But now that she was awake and curled against him, Jake knew it was time to go. He hitched the diaper bag over his shoulder as Harris stared hard at Marigold; Jake could practically see him trying to memorize the sight of her for when he reached the final throes of his infection. Harris escorted the pair back to the front door, and Jake hesitated before starting to push the couch away, one last time. “This is goodbye I guess. I’ll take care of her, don’t worry. I’ve got a friend who survived an outbreak as a kid, so she’ll have a support system and everything.”

“Good. That’s. Good...goodbye Marigold. Mommy and Daddy love you. When I see Mommy, I’ll tell her all about how big you’ve gotten.” After being certain that Harris was done, Jake ducked his head and soldiered on, head filled with memories of his mother’s final letter to him. If he stayed much longer, Jake wasn’t sure that his heart would survive it.

Then Jake was back on the streets, cautiously making his way from one yard to the next with eyes peeled for danger. He returned to a shed he’d staked out earlier and ducked inside to check the baby’s diaper. Oh. Oh good lord, she’d  _ just _ woken up twenty minutes ago. Marigold started to whimper again as he took precautions to block the door and stood facing it while he found a dusty table. A quick wipe down with one of those diaper wipes, and Jake laid Marigold down as she started to burst into full blown wails. 

“Aw no, sh sh sh, its okay, I know, it’s stinky and gross, but you gotta be quiet, something is gonna hear us.” Everything about this situation screamed terrible idea to Jake, from Marigold’s screaming, to her smell, to the lack of extra escape routes other than through a wall. Shit, what did his mom do? He was a bit older when this worked, but...Jake started roughly humming a lullaby that haunted his dreams at night. Encouraged by Marigold calming some (though perhaps that was the clean bum and dry diaper he was sliding under her), Jake started to sing softly, the old Edonian coming back as easy as if he’d been there yesterday.

Once she was cleaned up and tucked back into her carrier, dirty diaper tossed in the trash can left outside (disgusting), the pair were back on their way. Only this time, Marigold stared up at Jake as she gummed on her hand. “What is it Marigold?” A questioning babble answered him, a slobbering baby fist whacking his chest. Gross. Slobber. “Sh, remember, we have to be quiet.” Now, her babbling was louder and sounded more demanding. Clearly, she did not enjoy being told to quiet down. Her insistent babble sounded familiar though…”Bushka? You want the lullaby again? ...Alright alright, just. Quiet down, okay?”

The rest of the trip passed with only minor brushes with wandering creatures, where Jake hid away, hand pressed to the back of her head to keep her from seeing what used to be her neighbors, with a soft lullaby as their background. It was slow going, Jake was late to his check in time with the base of operations, two feedings and three diaper changes, and he was dead on his feet when he reached there, but finally they made it. “BSAA! I’m an agent! Jake Muller! I’ve got a survivor!”

He almost missed getting brought into the temporary base, exhausted by the past week’s emotional marathon, but he certainly didn’t miss the doctors that approached him. Marigold’s whimper at their hazmat suits reminded him of quiet evenings with Sherry haltingly discussing the fear and pain of her childhood at the hands of doctors after Raccoon City, how there had been no one left either able or willing to stick up for her in the midst of the tests, and Jake rubbed the baby’s back softly. Before he thought anymore of it, he followed the doctors but pulled away from the one reaching for her. “I’ll take her back with you. Checked her over myself; no bites, no scratches, her father was ill but had distanced himself from her. No fever or anything.”

“Well, we’ll still need to keep her in quarantine for two weeks. Just to make sure. May I?” Jake took another step back, straightened up to his full height with a smile that bordered on a snarl. “I suppose I’ll need to be quarantined as well. Might as well put us together, so I can keep taking care of her, so you don’t have to expose someone else. How about it?” He was pretty sure he saw another soldier in PPE behind the doctors reaching for their weapon, and Jake was already figuring out how he could escape, disappear, get a hold of Jamie so they could figure things out about Diablo and Leon and-

“That sounds agreeable. This way, Mr. Muller.” Jake followed along, appeased with the compromise. He’d have to get in touch with Jamie later, let him know his mission had been extended for two weeks. As Marigold demanded  _ ‘bu, bu bu, bu’ _ again, Jake had a feeling he should tell Jamie that he probably wasn’t coming home alone either.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments if you enjoyed! Also I love you guys!!!


End file.
